(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of parts of a plant shortly prior to harvest to improve the quality of the parts, particularly the firmness and storage stability of the part, by increasing the cation concentrations at the extremities of the plant. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of L(+)adenosine to increase the firmness and storage stability of fruits and vegetables.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,012 to Wilson describes the use of triacontanol applied to the trees and fruits to increase the sugar content in oranges. The use of triacontanol and trim to stimulate plant growth is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,970 to Ries et al and 4,741,754 to Ries. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,758 to Welebir also shows triacontanol compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,698 to Ries, Wert and Nair, describes the use of L(+)adenosine to stimulate the growth of a plant. The L(+)adenosine is applied early in the growth of the plant and produces significant yield improvements.
Triacontanol (TRIA) is used on millions of hectares to increase crop yield, particularly in Asia. In controlled environment studies, synthetic L(+) adenosine was found to increase the rate of growth of rice seedlings as measured by total dry weight gain, more than 50% within 24 hours of a foliar application of 0.01 to 100.0 .mu.g..L.sup.-1 (3.7.times.10.sup.-11 to 10.sup.-7 M) (Ries, S. K., et al., Plant Growth Reg. 263 (1990)). L(+) adenosine has shown promise in early field trials to be more consistent than TRIA.